


SHARDS OF CROWN

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: маленький мальчик думает о том, что станет королем, великим и могучим - таким, что запомнится на долгие века своими смелыми поступками. таким, который будет справедливым и сильным, готовым на все ради других, но не ради себя. маленький мальчик не думает о том, что может погубить свою страну одним неправильным выбором, который поразит и его самого точно в сердце.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 1





	SHARDS OF CROWN

разрушенное на тысячи мелких осколков королевство не пестрит и не переливается: оно погрязло во тьме, непроглядной и густой, словно кровь, осевшая на руках его бравых рыцарей. словно души всех тех, которые давным-давно отдали свои жизни за дорогую родину, за короля, чье имя больше ничего не значит для их умов, выцветших страниц летописей и кучки старцев, что смогли застать время его золотого величия. за регента, что внезапно пришел к своему народу и так же внезапно покинул его, оставляя некогда цветущее королевство в обломках, не собранных, но разбитых до состояния пыли, осевшей на золотых кубках и доспехах, спрятанных вдали от чужих глаз.

короля давным-давно нет, но осталась его корона: она падает вслед за могучей державой и превращается в осколки золота, блеклого и мутного в полутьме изумрудного неба Тени. она - ничто теперь, когда старому нет места в неумолимой жизни потомков. она - ничто, когда ее король оказался мертвым, бросив свою нацию так бесславно и нелепо, так тяжело и бесчестно. она больше ничего не значит для всех ныне живущих, как и то былое, что некогда казалось необъяснимо важным.

Мэрик больше не плачет, ведь даже он смог смириться со своей судьбой. корона пала, как и, казалось, он сам, погрязший в призраках прошлого, не покидавших его ни на мгновение. Мэрик знал, что виноват во всем только лишь он, оказавшийся не в силах держать могучую державу в своих руках; он винил себя каждый день до определенного времени, ставшего опорной точкой к новой жизни. точкой, что оказалась началом конца - того самого, когда в душе не остается ничего, кроме смирения, сияющего яркими капельками затесавшихся там солнечных лучей - светлых, словно они жили в нем всю жизнь в ожидании одного лишь нужного мгновения, которое, однако, могло и не произойти, поступи он по-другому. 

маленький мальчик думает о том, что станет королем, великим и могучим - таким, что запомнится на долгие века своими смелыми поступками. таким, который будет справедливым и сильным, готовым на все ради других, но не ради себя. маленький мальчик не думает о том, что может погубить свою страну одним неправильным выбором, который поразит и его самого точно в сердце.

для мальчика, выросшего королем, смирение явилось сейчас свободой и спасением - самым лучшим решением, ведь у него больше ничего не осталось. 

корона рассыпается в его руках, превращаясь лишь в одно сплошное воспоминание, которое совсем скоро тоже пропадет, не оставляя за собой следа. пропадет, ведя на дорогу забвения, полной тьмы и смерти, потому что, в конце концов, она тенью прошлого придет за каждым.

за Роуэн, такой красивой и решительной, самой сильной из их троицы. за Логэйном, серьезным и мужественным, оставленном одним на произвол судьбы без своих дорогих друзей. за Мэриком, отважным и величественным, загубившим самого себя, но прожившим достойную жизнь.

тяжелое осознание пришло к нему лишь спустя кучу лет, проведенным в заточении терзающих пыток Тени. негласная тюрьма, в которой живы одни лишь призраки, являвшиеся и корящие Мэрика постоянно, безостановочно и выжигающе изнутри дотла. остатки души, не убитые под гнетом лет и мук сознания, казалось, сохранялись в нем только каким-то чудом, давая ему возможность оставаться в живых - но нужно ли было это ему?

это все казалось ценой, которую он должен был заплатить за корону, разбитую на осколки. за страну, которую до костей разрушил его сын, а лучший друг сжег до праха. за череду неудач и потерь, жертв, которые отдал именно за него простой народ, подданные, верные ему до последнего вздоха, шага, до самой смерти. 

и он их

п р е д а л.

за эту ошибку Мэрик Тейрин не смог простить себя и, возможно, не сделает этого уже никогда. это забудется само, постепенно, белой болью внутри, а Тень поможет, усугубив все и доведя до беспамятства и смерти некогда сильного и смелого короля из-за его поступков. потому что нет наказания хуже, чем смерть, темная, непростительная и свирепая, поглощающая на своем пути все, оскверняя и разрывая струны человеческой души и последние клетки разума.

за все ошибки не смог простить себя и Логэйн Мак-Тир, уничтоживший королевство без возможности вернуть все назад, к его былому процветанию и величию. короны не было рядом с ним - она осталась у его короля, заранее разбитая и разрушенная, совершенно ненужная, и вряд ли когда-либо вообще являвшаяся таковой. 

встретившись лицом к лицу со своими страхами в последнем бою, оказавшемся роковым, он не боялся смерти. он боялся увидеть разочарование в глазах своего короля, потому что не смог спасти его страну.

которая вряд ли когда-либо принадлежала им обоим. 


End file.
